Voice
by Wolf Emperor
Summary: But what was it? Shock? Embarrassment? Awkwardness? Fear? Angst? Chapter 11 is up.
1. Sound

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

_Voice_

Buster Bunny was practically skipping down the hallway. He felt like he was one of the luckiest toons in the universe.

He wore a huge, almost idiotic smile on his face with pride knowing that most of the other students felt the exact same way he did. Every one of his peers that he saw seemed to be almost ecstatic as they expressed equal enjoyment. Everyone was smiling or chatting happily or running through the halls completely engulfed in the current rush of pleasure.

And, of course, who wouldn't have been delighted at the current events in the Looniversity.

Around 10 a.m. that morning the upstairs chemistry lad exploded resulting in the entire second floor being flooded with a fine, green slime as well as the ENTIRE school being filled with the smell of rotten eggs and sulfur.

_Who would be happy about that?_ You're probably thinking, right?

Well, after the janitors told Principle Bugs Bunny that it would take three days to get the proper cleaning equipment and protective gear, five days to clean up the vile slime, and only God knows how long to get the smell out, Bugs announced that the school was going to he closed for two weeks.

Everyone was leaving the school now, students poring out of the school in droves while shouting how they would spend their surprise vacation.

Wouldn't it have figured Buster would have had to annoying, horrible, mental ill teacher that would assign homework on the joyous occasion? Or, did it make even more sense that as soon as he was out the doors he realized he had forgotten that textbook that said teacher had assigned homework in?

That's how Buster got in his current position. He was no longer smiling or skipping but instead looking very irritated as he jogged back to his locker down the deserted hallways of his smelly school.

He stopped in front of a row of dull red lockers and quickly spotted number 749.

"_8-32-14_," he repeated to himself as he turned the dial of the lock.

The lock loosened and he swung the metal door opened to retrieve the textbook that stood in his way.

"Why do teachers use these," Buster started talking to himself, "probably just to see what its like to use a cruel, efficient, torture device."

He chuckled a little and reminded himself to tell Babs that one later.

Really, Buster couldn't figure out why anyone thought textbooks would be the paramount way to teach kids. Like did they think that boring things could make them memorize facts faster or something?

Buster stopped dead in his tracks when a loud sound ripped him out of his thoughts. He started running toward the sound. Buster always tried to help other people or toons or even animals no matter what situation they were in.

He stopped to one side of the hallway where it opened out into a small area in front of a staircase that led to the second floor.

In this area, lying on the floor was Calamity Coyote surrounded by dozens of scattered books.

Calamity Coyote was the local school science genius. Everyone knew he was a nerd so Buster wasn't really surprised at the site that lay before him. People also figured that he was mute from birth because he only spoke with signs.

In addition to being the whiz kid, he was also school's black sheep. Some students whispered that even Wile E. Coyote thought of him as a failure because he hadn't caught Little Beeper yet. As a mater of fact, Calamity was also he cause of the slime that was leaking down the staircase at that very moment.

"Oh no,"

This sound. This voice. It was unfamiliar and almost cold with an underlying hint of tiredness. More surprising was the fact that it was coming from Calamity. Even more surprising was the fact that it sounded **feminine**.

Buster jumped and shouted, "You can talk?!"

Calamity shout backed back. She wasn't expecting to see Buster standing right behind her while she lay on the dirty school floor.

She stood up quickly to face him and glanced around. The secret was out and there was no use lying about it.

She swallowed, "Y-yes."

No doubt about it. That voice definitely belonged to a female.

This time, her voice wasn't as cold as some of its sadness was eaten away by shock but it still sounded a little tired and dusty, probably from lack a use.

"You're a girl?!" Buster was shouting again but he didn't really know why.

Calamity flinched a little, "Yes."

Buster forced himself to calm down. Some thing new was in the air other than the stink of sulfur. But what was it? Shock? Embarrassment? Awkwardness? Fear? Angst?

Buster didn't know what to do. Should he turn around and pretend this never happened? Should he turn Calamity in to the other students as being a full blow cross dresser and a liar?

Maybe but neither of those would satisfy the aching questions in Buster's brain.

Buster swallowed hard. He was going for the straightforward approach even if it meant adding more of that atrocious, unknown emotion to the air.

"W-why don't you were clothes?" Buster stuttered.

"Fifi doesn't."

What was a better way to answer a serious question than with a true, real-life example?

"Why do you have a boy's name?"

"Calamity Jane was a women."

"Why did you speak only through signs?"

Calamity paused before she answered, "…umm…Professor Coyote said it would help me with my role."

She thought for a second about telling Buster that Wile E. had always discreetly but firmly hinted that he had wanted a **male **protégé but decided against it. Why risk adding even more pressure to the situation?

Buster let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Instantly he realized that he was getting nauseous from the rotten egg stink. He bent down and hurriedly started to pick up Calamity's books. She instantly joined him.

Both toons had a stack in hand and Calamity reached for her belongings that Buster was holding but he shrugged her away.

"C'mon," Buster started, "you'll trip again if you carry these all by yourself. Let's just get out of here."

"Sure," Calamity answered.

They walked side by side to the exit doors.

A/N: I don't why I wrote this. I don't blame you if you don't like the pairing. I think this is the first Buster X Calamity out there. I may turn this into a story but I already have two others unfinished so updates will probably be far in between.

I'd like to dedicate this to my sister who loves Tiny Toons and said I should try to write some drama or angst.


	2. News Article 1

Acme Areas News

**Acme Areas News**

Tragedy hit a family of five, when the family's beloved dog (Prince) seemed to come down with a sudden and dangerous case of rabies yesterday morning. The mother (Martha Scott) got her three children (Jacob, Sally, and Mathew Jr.) to safety by ushering them outside and into the car while her husband (Mathew Scott Senior) called for help from inside his home. He was able to call Animal Control but still ended up being bitten by his own dog on his hand and forearm. When Animal Control arrived, the dog was already dead and Mathew Sen. was successfully treated for rabies and released from the hospital this morning. A representative of the local police department would only comment by saying, "This was an isolated incident and there is no need to start a rabies scare but, as always, there will be the annual rabies clinic at the police station so that citizens may vaccinate their pets."

Reported by Mary Lopez in today's newspaper


	3. Brothers

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor does not own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor does not own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'm changing this story to 'suspense.'

Buster and Calamity were making their way down Main Street in silence. Calamity seemed to have shed the feelings of anxiety and nervousness that surrounded her at school. But now that they were walking down a crowded street, those feelings of seemed to be replaced with ones of alertness, vigilance, and a tranquil sense.

Buster had sensed her change in demeanor but that did anything but help ease his tensions. He was just as pledged by confusion now as he was back in the school, and quite possibility, the most confused he ever has been in his entire life (including when he was taking his mid-term tests).

He glanced at her, then at the birds in the sky, then at the ground, and then at her, again, but only for a moment. He stared at the books in his hand. The title of the top book read, "All About Science and Technology."

That was an area Buster knew he wasn't knowledgeable in…nor interested.

He wasn't sure why he had insisted on walking with her, but whatever the reason was, it wouldn't change the fact that he was here now and he felt he should start a conversation.

"So…" Buster began, "you're a girl?"

He mentally kicked himself for the words that left his mouth.

Calamity's eyes widened in surprise and she stuttered a bit, "I-I thought we went over that already."

"W-well, yeah," now Buster was the one stuttering, "I-I meant…you don't look like a girl."

This time, Buster gave himself three mental kicks and a slap across the mouth.

"Oh…" Calamity wasn't sure how to respond to that, "Well…I am the youngest in our class."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

As she had spoke, a red blur suddenly zipped him front of them, blowing old coffee cups and other debris up into the air in its path.

The blur screeched to a halt to reveal Little Beeper, the red roadrunner who was the fastest student in the whole university.

"Hey, Cal-," he stopped short when he realized she wasn't alone.

The roadrunner's eyes darted between the rabbit and the coyote in a wild frenzy.

"Hello, Beeper," Calamity calmly addressed him.

"Hey," Buster greeted out of force of habit.

Beeper's face went from a confused expression to one of terror.

"It's okay," said Calamity in a comforting way, "he knows."

"Oh…" Beeper replied almost numbly.

He began staring at Buster as if he was trying to figure him out. Buster practically broke out in a cold sweat at the sudden inspection. He had always identified the roadrunner as a care free spirit and had no idea he even possessed such an insensitive and serious mood.

Calamity sensed the tension in the air as clearly as if it were the air surrounding them, but she didn't seem to be surprised by Beeper's sudden change in demeanor.

"Umm…" she tried to break the tension, "I can get home by myself, now. Thank you, Buster for helping me."

"O-Okay," Buster replied.

He was only half focusing on Calamity because Beeper had started sending him clear '_Get Lost_' vibes.

"Here are your books," he tried to hand the coyote her books but the roadrunner smacked them out of his hand.

"I'll take them," he said hurriedly.

"I thought you guys were enemies?" Buster questioned.

The duos' constant chase scenes had given Buster the idea that the two hated each other.

"We're more like rivals," answered Calamity, "but we are still friends."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you both later," Buster said before he turn and walked away from them.

He wanted to get out of there before Beeper had a chance to stare at him anymore.

"What was the about?" Beeper nearly shouted once Buster had left and they started walking toward their apartments.

In addition be being rivals and best friends, Calamity and Little Beeper also shared a sister and brother type of relationship and Beeper was a very overprotective brother.

"It's complicated," Calamity sighed, "I'll tell you about it later."

"So…other people know you're a girl?"

"No, it's only Buster."

"Same thing."

"No, 'people' would indicate plural persons were involved."

"Don't joke around," Beeper scowled, "This is serious. Professor Wile E. isn't going to be happy when he hears about this…neither will Roadrunner for that matter."

"I know," she sighed, "but our peers had to find out eventually."

"Yeah," Beeper sighed bitterly, "I guess we couldn't keep our secret forever."

Calamity could only nod in agreement.

"We're here," she said when she realized they were at the apartments.

Both Little Beeper and Calamity lived in the same apartment complex. Calamity lived on the top half of the two-story building while Beeper lived in a room right underneath her.

Some toons that went to the university lived with their parents in Acme Acres (like Babs and Hampton), others lived there during the school year and then would visit their families during school breaks and summer vacation (like Little Beeper and Plucky), and some stayed there all year round (like Calamity, Buster, and Fifi).

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Beeper asked kindly.

"No," Calamity answered quickly, "I'm going to stay home tonight."

The stress of the day was beginning to take its toll on her and Little Beeper could tell.

"Okay," Beeper sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Beeper."

"Yeah, you too."


	4. Report 2

Child Protective Services Report Sheet

Child Protective Services Report Sheet

Name: Calamity Coyote

Case Number: 117897

Situation Description: At the age of four, Calamity knows how to make popcorn, cold cereal, peanut butter sandwiches, and macaroni and cheese. She knows how to read and can do basic math. She appears to be a truly remarkable young girl. However, the mental condition of her mother and the absence of her father may have hindered her social skills.

Mother: Samara Wolf does seem to love her child and there is no evidence of physical abuse. Unfortunately, her adult ADD and mild depression has destabilized her relationship with her daughter where Calamity appears to have taken the parenting role. Samara had signed up for therapy and her doctor is currently prescribing different medications and monitoring which ones are helping her improve.

Father: Askuwheteau Coyote is registered as a researcher for the U.S. army. He was suddenly called for duty and had to leave when Calamity was only three days old. Samara falls into a fit of grief at the mention at his name because she has had no contact with him sense the day he left. Calamity had been asked privately what she knew about her father and she answered that his name was an Algonquin Indian name meaning "he keeps watch."

Recommended Action: Calamity is in no immediate danger and her mother is on her way to making a recover. There is no reason to remove her from her mother's care.

Signed by social worker Brian Flood and dated several years ago.

'_Call recruiting center and see if there is any way to find father's location_' is written on a faded yellw Post-It note on the bottom.


	5. The News

A tall woman in her late 40s hurriedly gets in from of the camera as she runs a hand through her dark blonde hair

A petite woman in her mid 30s hurriedly gets in from of the camera as she runs a hand through her dark blonde hair. She is dressed nicely in a pale purple blouse and a matching skirt that falls just below her knee. She straitens the silver necklace around her neck, clears her throat, and lifts a blue microphone with 7AAN on it a few inches below her chin.

"Are we almost on, John?" she asks as she stares at the cameraman.

They were sanding in front of what looked like two very aged, brick warehouses. There were three cop cars with flashing lights to the left of them and two ambulances to the right of them. There were multiple police officers running back and forth and a few paramedics that seemed to stay near the ambulances.

"We're going on in…" the man operating the new camera stops talking and holds up his hand to signal that she has five seconds…then four…three…two…he then pulled hand away to mark that she was out of time.

The women stares at the camera with an emotionless face as she moves the microphone to its appropriate position by her mouth and begins to speak, "Hello, I'm Hilary Elsebach with Channel 7 Acme Acres News," her face remains unreadable, "I'm reporting from outside one of the McKittrick Inc. warehouses. This one, in particular, was thought to be empty for the past week as repairs were being made to the ceiling and roof. However, passersby reported hearing several gunshots from inside the complex late this afternoon. The police were called and arrived on the scene to find two dead men, a dead dog, and a shotgun near one of the bodies."

As she spoke, the paramedics were in the background pulling one of the bodies to the ambulance doors on a stretcher. Behind the first stretcher there was another, but, instead of a human shape covered by a snow white sheet there was a more rounded, lumpier item underneath it. This body belongs to the dog that the anchorwomen had mentioned before.

"If any of our viewers have any information about this at all, please call… " She continued speaking as both of the covered stretchers started to move and jerk in varies directions.

The paramedic nearest to them jumped back and started to wave his arms wildly to attract attention of the others near the ambulance, "Hey! Hey! He's still alive! He's alive!"

The anchorwomen stopped talking and turned sharply to observe the event unfold before her as the police and paramedics flooded into the scene. A man and a woman paramedic lifted the sheet off the wounded man as he tried to sit up in the stretcher while a cop removed the sheet off of a bloody and twitching dog only to turn his attention to the man. Both of the human and the dog were seriously injured but very much alive despite the fact that everyone paid more attention to the man then to the canine.

"I-it ap-appears that they h-have a witness a-after all," the newswoman stuttered.

To say that she was thunderstruck by the event would be an understatement.

No one noticed the dog lift its body up so it was standing on all fours atop the stretcher. It wobbled from side to side for a moment but quickly regain its balance. It glanced at the cop that stood beside it. The cop was a fairly young one and his attention was completely wrapped up in the action surrounding the wounded man. He didn't even notice the canine until it jumped on him and started biting his neck.

He screamed as he fell to the ground and shouted, "Get it off me! Shoot it!"

Officers' rush to their comrade's aid as the anchorwomen, in a fit of confusion and terror at the sight of the grizzle scene, jumps backwards and knocks the camera to the ground.

The picture goes into static but the sounds of shrieks and yelling is still clear for a few seconds until the picture goes completely black and the sounds are silenced.


	6. Exposure

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

Babs Bunny was bouncing up and down on her bed in an animated (no pun intended) and energized matter. She had good reason to be so excited because, not only did she have two weeks off of school, but also she would be able to enjoy this vacation with her house all to herself.

Due to a distant aunt that had come down with the flu, Babs' mother had traveled to New York City with her little sisters to care for the far-away relative and to introduce her siblings to the performing arts and music of Broadway. Her father had taken this opportunity to take her little brothers (or "_soon-to-be-men_" as he referred to them) camping at a mountain cabin that a business associate of his was willing to rent out.

With much pleading from Babs and a long conversation between the two parents, it was decided that she could handle the responsibility of being home alone for two weeks with (of course) a list of emergency phone numbers with everything from cell phone numbers to 911 and another list of all things that were prohibited in her parents absence.

Babs continued to bounce, partly as a way to release her pent up joy and partly as the most effective way to help her painted nails dry.

She glanced down at Buster as he sat perfectly still and stared straight ahead at her laptop as _Mars Attacks! _played on the screen. 

(If only they knew what they were missing on channel 7 at this exact moment.)

She stopped bouncing and flopped down on the bed on her stomach.

"What do you think?" Babs asked as she stuck her hand right in Buster's face.

Buster jumped a little as Babs' hand came like a bolt from the blue that struck and incinerated his train of thought. He blinked a few times and focused his eyes on her new purple fingernails with a thin pink squiggle going down the center.

He faintly recalled Babs explaining that she couldn't decide between pink polish or purple but it seemed the dilemma had been solved by a compromise.

"Nice," Buster stated simplify and fell back into his daze. He was looking right at the computer but Babs highly doubted that he was even watching the movie

Babs let her hand fall dejectedly onto the bed. She was hoping to get more of a response out of him then that. She stared at the empty instant carrot soup packages on her bedroom floor and wondered what could possibly have such a firm grip on her best friend's mind.

Little did she know just how chaotic Buster's mind currently was.

Buster felt like his brain had transformed into something like a beehive. Thoughts and questions buzzed like bees.

'_How was Calamity able to keep her secret for so long?' 'Do all the teachers know she is a girl or do only Wile E. and Roadrunner know?' 'What do Calamity and Little Beeper do when they aren't chasing each other or doing school work?' _

Dozens of thoughts like these took flew around his mind as if they had little wings and minds of there own. Without any answers or responses to these questions and thoughts to satisfied them like honey would for an actual hive, they just continued to fly and multiply and _buzz, buzz, buzz,_ until…

"Hey Buster!" Babs shouted right into Buster's long ear.

'_Pop'_

Buster shook his head and wondered for a moment if it were possible to hear your own mental bubble pop.

"Yeah," he responded to Babs very casually.

Babs could only crinkle her nose at Buster's attitude as she spoke, "What's wrong with you tonight?"

Buster shrugged like he had no idea what she could possibly be referring to.

The thought suddenly entered his head that maybe if he let some of the thoughts in this head out through his mouth and let them fly about the room that they might be able to find some relief.

"Calamity is a girl," he stated it as if it were the most well know fact he knew, "ya' know."

Silence filled the room for an instant.

"What?!" Babs exclaimed, "Are you kidding? Are you sure? Did he get a sex change or something?"

"I'm positive," he answered as the day's events flashed before his eyes.

Babs was quite again for a moment.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed suddenly, "where is my cell phone? I have to call Fifi and Shirley."

She started to search franticly for her phone.

Buster felt his body go numb as the thoughts he had just released come back and stung him in the tail like genuine bees.

What if Calamity didn't her secret to be exposed to all the other toons in a single evening?

"Babs wait!" he caught her arm just has she got the phone in her hand, "you can't tell everyone one about this! Promise me that you won't spread this around!"

"What?!" she cried out.

How could anyone keep from telling such great gossip like this?

Babs' eyes narrowed as a devious idea entered her brain.

"Sure, Buster," she said happily, "I promise I won't _**call**_anyone about this."

Buster signed with relief, "Thanks."

Babs saluted Buster as if he were the commanding officer of her army platoon. The male rabbit smiled and saluted back at her out of respect.

"Don't mention it," Babs started pushing Buster toward the door, "Well, I guess its time for you to go home."

"But its only 9:46 p.m.!"

"Yeah…well you don't want to walk home in the dark," she pushed him out the door, slammed it shut, and locked it.

"Okay," Buster said a little torpidly as he dazed at the closed door.

It was getting a little dark outside so he figured he might as well start the walk home.

As for Babs, she kept their secret considerately, unquestioningly, respectfully, and dutifully… for about five minutes.

She grabbed her laptop off her bed, exited the movie program, and sent e-mails to Fifi and Shirley that said to sign into their chat room immediately.

A/N: Sorry to any Babs fans out there. I didn't mean to make her into a jerk, I just felt it's in her character to be reactionary.


	7. Chat Room 3

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

A/N: STAR77 is Babs, EarthChild is Shirley, and Lover09 is Fifi.

A Private Chat Room

STAR77 has logged in.

STAR77:!!

EarthChild has logged in.

Lover09 has logged in.

EarthChild: Hi Babs

Lover09: Bonjour (1) girls!

STAR77: !!

EarthChild: What? Babs, why did you call us here?

Lover09: Yeah, your e-mail sounded urgent.

STAR77: !!

EarthChild: What?

Lover09: ??

STAR77: HOT GOSSIP

EarthChild: Gossip can bring bad vibes.

Lover09: CE QUI (2)!! That's what you called us here for!

STAR77: This is hottest gossip of all time!

EarthChild: Really?

EarthChild: You're, like, totally exaggerating.

STAR77: NO THIS IS BIG!

Lover09: Okay, spill it already.

STAR77: You know Calamity Coyote.

EarthChild: Yes

Lover09: Oui (3)

STAR77: HE is a SHE

EarthChild: NO WAY

Lover09: WHAT?!

STAR77: It's true! Buster found out.

Lover09: He must be lying.

STAR77: When has Buster ever lied? Why would he lie about something like this?

Lover09: He might be pulling a prank.

STAR77: He wouldn't pull one like this.

EarthChild: That's like sooo not natural.

EarthChild: I have to call Plucky.

EarthChild has logged out.

Lover09: I'm logging out, too. I'll call you in the morning, Babs.

Lover09 has logged out.

STAR77: I'll see you girls' tomorrow.

STAR77 has logged out.

A/N: French isn't my second language of choice (it's actually Spanish and even then I only get B's in that class) so I'm sorry that Fifi stuck to English for this chapter. She will probably will for the rest of the story.

Translator:

Bonjour- Hello

Ce qui-What

Oui- Yes


	8. Telephone Conversation 4

Telephone Conversation

**Telephone Conversation**

_Ring. Ring._

Plucky: H-hello?

Shirley: Plucky! Like, where were you?! I tried calling you twice already. You, like, aren't going to believe what Babs just told me.

Plucky: S-sorry…I couldn't g-get to the p-phone.

Shirley: Are you, like, okay? You sound really frightened or something?

Plucky: Sure…I-it's just been a real freak show here tonight. I think some guy tried to break into my house.

Shirley: Oh my God! Really! Are you okay?!

Plucky: Yeah, I'm fine. He's gone now anyway. I think he might have been sick or something.

Shirley: You called the police, right?

Plucky: Of course I called the cops on his ass! What do you think?

Shirley: (sighs) I was just worried you might do something stupid.

Plucky: Nope, your man takes care of business, sweetheart.

Shirley: Don't call me that! We're not even, like, technically going out!

Plucky: Right…so…what was that thing you were going to tell me?

Shirley: What…oh, right. You know Calamity Coyote, right?

Plucky: That dork? Yeah, I know him, and if you're going to tell me how he made the chemistry lab explode today, I've already heard this story.

Shirley: No, it's not about that! I found out that Calamity is a girl!

Plucky: What?!

Shirley: You heard me. He is a _girl_.

Plucky: No way!

Shirley: Way!

Plucky: How'd you know?

Shirley: I found out from Babs.

Plucky: How'd she find out?!

Shirley: From Buster.

Plucky: What?! He told both of you and didn't tell me! I'm going to talk to that rabbit tomorrow and get to the bottom of this!

Shirley: Plucky…

_Dial Tone._


	9. News Article 5

An article that was published in the editorial column of today's newspaper.

I have been an active member of the local police force for many years, and I can honestly say that I have never seen anything like the epidemic that has taken shape over the past few weeks. The reports of dogs (both tame and wild) that appear to be infected with some unmentionable disease are increasing. The number of reported attacks and acts of vandalism are also increasing at an incredible rate. In light of these events, I am going to start a group of volunteers to help protect our community and aid the police force. For all those who are interested, please call me at 207.646.4909.

Officer Walter R. R. Shrock

Acme Acres


	10. Botryocrinus

Disclaimer: Wolf Emperor doesn't own any copyrighted material included in this Fan Fiction.

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Calamity sat underneath a leafless tree that grew out of a tiny dirt patch just outside of her apartment. The sun was out, but a cold wind was blowing. Her fur stood up as a sudden gust sent a sudden chill up her spine.

When the wind died down, she laid her sketchbook securely in her lap, so her hands were free to flip the pages of her paleobiology book. Calamity got to the original spot of the book before the wind had another chance to blow the pages.

She set the book down and picked up her sketchbook again to continue coping the image from the textbook's pages. She pressed very lightly on the paper with the pencil to make faint, curvy lines that would symbolize soft earth. In this collection of dirt lines, she carefully drew a group of fat and thin roots. She started to gently draw a long line of small ovals that serve as the stem.

Other then Little Beeper, the art teacher, and (to a much lesser extent) Professor Wile E. Coyote, no one knew that Calamity had a remarkable talent at art.

Calamity loved to copy interesting images from books and magazines. These images could have ranged from anything to airplanes to fossils to unicorns. Last year, she even won a contest with a drawing of a pair of shoes she had copied from a clothing store's ad in the Sunday newspaper. She also enjoyed sketching things to make still-life art and she also drew things from her own imagination. She must have at least several sketchbooks that were filled with alien landscapes, monsters, and superheroes.

She had finished a small section of ovals on her paper and she leaned back to critic her work. It was going to take a long time to finish the drawing continued to make it with so many small parts, but (as far as Calamity was concerned) the small parts of the creature were what made it beautiful.

Calamity finally decided that the small connecting ovals were all wrong for this image, so she grabbed her pencil, flipped it so that the eraser was on the bottom, and started removing a large portion of the ovals.

As she dusted the eraser dust off of her book, a sudden gust of wind blew past her and made her textbook's pages flutter up and settle on a different page again.

However, this gust had not been an act of nature nor weather.

"What are you drawing?" Little Beeper asked.

He voice sounded a little annoyed, but Beeper was never really a morning person, so Calamity let it go.

"A botryocrinus," Calamity responded.

"What?" Beeper looked at the sketch confused.

Calamity quickly flipped back to her place in the book for the second time and showed him the original image in the book.

"It's a form of early Paleozoic marine life," she explained, "its body is covered with calcareous plates and these branches are like food-gathering arms."

As she said that she pointed to the numerous branches the sprouted out of the creatures head.

"Oh," Beeper said one-sidedly, "so… how long have you been awake?"

"I've been awake for a while now. Why?"

Beeper grew a little more annoyed. He wished she had woken him up and they could have talked about what had happened yesterday.

"Have you eaten breakfast, yet?" Beeper asked.

"Uh…" Calamity smiled shyly, "maybe."

Beeper let out a heavy sigh. He knew that that was her codeword for 'no.'

"Okay," he said, "Let's go and get something to eat together."

"Sounds good," Calamity replied as she collected her things.

"You would probably starve to death if it weren't for me," Beeper said with a smile.

"So I actually forget to eat once in a while and I miss a meal here and there, so what?" Calamity shoved him playfully.

"Yeah," he shoved her back, "but you should know by now that eating popcorn in the morning doesn't count as breakfast, either."

While those two fought a shoving contest, Buster had woken up to a very unpleasant scene.

"Crap," Buster snorted as he stared at his empty cabinets.

He had forgotten to go grocery shopping the past weekend and he was now left on the first day of vacation without any food.

"Crap," he sighed again.

This actually wasn't the first time this had happened. He would have starved to death long ago if Babs didn't check on his food supply occasionally and remind him to go shopping.

"No carrots," he said, "no cereal, no peanut butter…not even any popcorn for breakfast… I guess I need to go out and get breakfast."

A/N: If anyone is wondering, botryocrinus really did exist during the Paleozoic era.


	11. Email 6

E-mail sent to Professor Wile E. Coyote early this morning.

Professor Coyote,

I sure you must have heard about me from the many ads I have put in the local newspaper as well as the several appearances I have make on the local news, all of which are centered around the current epidemic that has pledged our community. I have focused my attention and resources on combating this problem and helping local residences eliminate pets or animals that have been infected (I'm sure you already know that animals seem to be common carriers of the disease). You must also know about the small groups I have formed to respond to reports of infected animals and exterminate them. Well, you see, that's where my problem begins. Yesterday, I reported to a call about a violent dog with several other men. While I an always well armed, said dog bit me before I had a chance to kill it. None of the other men saw it happen and I do not wish to go to the hospital. I really must try to keep this out of the publics attention, I'm sure you understand. However, I have heard many troubling rumors about what could happen to people once they have been bitten. I have also heard that you are working with the hospital and the science department of the university to find a medical solution to this outbreak. I was hoping you could treat me privately, and maybe help me further understand this plague in order to fight it. Anything you could do will be very useful.

Sincerely,

Officer Walter R. R. Shrock


End file.
